Heated Moments
by Cherazz22784
Summary: After the incident with the Cheng's men at CTU, Nadia is left contemplating everything that has happened and starts having feelings for the person she thought she hated… NadiaDoyle


Title: Heated Moments

Author: Cherazz22784

Rating: M

Description: After the incident with the Cheng's men at CTU, Nadia is left contemplating everything that has happened and starts having feelings for the person she thought she hated… Nadia/Doyle

Disclaimer: I do not own 24. This is my original work, created from an imaginative mind. If I owned 24, Nadia and Doyle would definitely share a kiss in the upcoming finale crosses fingers

_Italics_ are someone's thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'd think with everything that happened today, CTU would be the last place I'd want to linger at, but something was pulling at me, telling me to stay just a little bit longer. I had nearly died just a few hours ago. Not once, but twice within an hour. The thought alone unnerved me.

The first time, Milo died because I was too afraid to act. The second time, I was fighting for my life, trying to wrestle the man's gun away from my head. I had succeeded for a while, but he was just too strong and I was quickly losing my strength. The gun was moving closer to my head, the man smirking at me and moving to pull the trigger. Just before he fired, I heard a bang, the glass shattered and the man slumps over. My eyes dart around searching for the source of the gunfire and they land on Agent Doyle with the tactical unit. _How did he know we were in trouble?_

Before I can speculate any further, he's jogging over to speak with Jack, and I walk over to join them. He and Jack speak for a bit and in moments are ready to track down Cheng and Josh. Jack leaves to retrieve his things, while Doyle remains behind. He focuses his attention on me and asks how many casualties we sustained. I tell him just one, Milo Pressman. I see him freeze out of the corner of my eye, as my vision is frozen on the site of Milo's body. There's concern on his face when he asks if I'm ok. I'm touched that he actually cares, but also confused because I thought he despised Milo. I tell him no, shakily, and he looks as if he wants to say more, but Jack returns and they move out.

That's what has happened in the last few hours and now that it's over, I guess I'm waiting here for him. I want to thank him for everything today, especially for saving my life. Had he been just moments later, I'd be dead too, and that thought alone, shakes me to the core.

My eye catches movement down on the floor…it's him. I notice that he and Jack are not speaking. Things look tense between them. I know Jack is not happy with what sacrifices were made, but in the end, he knows that giving up Josh was for the best and that he can't stay angry at Doyle forever.

Jack heads straight for the parking lot, while Doyle heads for the locker room. I exit my office, journey down the stairs and follow him in. I know he's a reserved guy; hardly ever showing emotion, so now is a good time to talk to him while he's alone.

"Mike," I say his name and he turns quickly. _I guess he assumed he was alone here._ He nods his head in greeting and says my name. He looks at me, waiting for me to speak again.

"What's going on with you and Jack? Will you both be ok?" I ask.

He shrugs and says, "Who knows. I traded away his only family left, to a father that betrayed him, to stop our country from going to war. I know he's ticked off, but deep down, he knows it was for the best."

I nod and pause, considering my next words very carefully, "Mike, thank you for everything today. I don't know what we'd have done without you. You've been a huge help and you're a great asset to this team. I hope you're considering working here for a long while."

"Well, thanks Nadia. I appreciate it. I do plan on working here for a while. It's a great opportunity for me and it's really an honor to work with Jack," he said.

I smile and say, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. We'll definitely look forward to having you here with us."

He turns, closes up his locker, and says, "Will do. I'm all set here, so I'm going to head home. Take care Nadia."

I can't let him go yet, not without thanking him for saving me. I gather my courage, _why is this so hard?_, and say, "Mike, wait, there's something else…"

He pauses and turns back around to face me. "Sure, what is it?" he says.

"Thank you, also, for saving my life. I was losing my strength and he was about to kill me. I don't know how to thank you. How did you know to come back?" I say timidly.

He shrugs and says, "You sounded so cold, that's why. Before I left, you warmly wished me well, but when we spoke on the phone, your tone was so harsh and abrupt. I knew right then that something was wrong, so I called the men back with me. And yea, no problem," he says when a slight smile.

I walk closer and I notice his eyes are watching my every move, _just like he is trained to do_, I thought.

"Nadia…" he says in a warning tone.

I move closer again, watching his eyes the whole time, seeing the torrent of emotions brewing within their stormy blue depths. I cautiously touch his cheeks, feeling the rough stubble growing there. My gaze flickers to his lips and back, wanting to gauge his reaction to this action. His eyes say no, but I notice he's doing nothing to stop me as I move closer to him. I know he's said that he wouldn't make the same mistake as Jack and get involved with someone, but I just cannot resist. I need someone right now, and that someone just happens to be him.

I close the distance between our lips. I tentatively kiss him, nervous that he'll pull away any moment. They're soft and smooth, untouched by his seemingly cold personality and the rigors of his job. I want more, but so far he's done nothing to tell me otherwise. I open my eyes and lift my gaze, only to find his eyes closed. _Is he debating whether to push me away or to kiss me back?_

I am surprised when he does not push me away, but instead responds to me. He slowly returns my kiss and moves his hands to my waist. His touch is gentle as he pulls me up against his firm body. I feel his tongue against my lips and instantly grant him access.

_This feels like nothing I've felt before, _and I have to do a double take when I realize that this is Mike Doyle! I feel the passion building and everything from the day is lifted from my shoulders. I moan, relishing every moment here with him. I press closer, wanting even more, craving this man's touch and in doing so, I brush against something hard. I gasp and hear him groan, as he bucks his hips against mine. _God, I think I'm going to faint!_

The action causes me to break the kiss, leaving both of us breathing hard. He must have registered what happened, because he quickly moves away from me.

"I'm sorry. I can't Nadia," as he backs up, turns around and walks away from me.

I stand there, absorbing everything, still stunned what occurred between us. A smile comes to my face. He can't deny what happened here and I know that he felt something. _Maybe his defenses aren't so impenetrable after all…_as I return to my office, gather my things, and while walking away, I am left wondering what will tomorrow bring?


End file.
